


Happy

by Andrman



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Other, minor dragon age inquisition spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrman/pseuds/Andrman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamps exploring the three-way, poly relationship between Iron Bull, Dorian, and Ayden Lavellan. This is the story of three men, three different species, and one giant whole in the sky.</p><p>A warm fire, a good drink, and some pleasant company can go a long way, especially if you're responsible for saving all of Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Ayden Lavellan was probably the most compassionate man Dorian had ever met. The boy was quick to help anyone in need. 

It drove Dorian insane. 

The Dalish mage was quite the conundrum, having admitted to being a bit of a social recluse back with his clan and yet among the Inquisition, the man had no shortage of friends. Dorian found it funny actually, that the boy had been uncomfortable among his own people, but was perfectly content surrounded by a group of misfits. 

Maybe that was the reason… The Inquisition was made up of those who didn’t fit in anywhere else, kindred spirits as it were. 

Dorian pondered this, leaning back in his arm chair languidly. Skyhold’s resident bard was singing her latest piece, a little tavern shanty about Sera, of all people. Dorian was particularly found of the gossip that the bard retired to Sera’s room in the evening, if not for the visual than for the idea that the elf had someone to go to, who wasn’t his already overworked lover. 

A tome about the Ocularum that Ayden had recovered in the Forbidden Oasis, was resting, ignored, in Dorian’s lap. He had come to the tavern for a change of environment, thinking perhaps the more jovial environment might make the grim subject more bearable.

Instead it had lead to him wasting his time people watching, while the Iron Bull slowly got him drunk. Not that he was complaining…

At the moment, his lover was refilling their tankards. The large Qunari was leaning against the bar, discussing something or the other with the tavern owner. Dorian racked his eyes up and down the man’s form, appreciating how the muscles glinted in the light of the tavern. He smirked. Those muscles were what had attracted him to the Qunari in the first place. The sight of him swinging a massive, two handed axe over his head liked it was nothing, that raw display of strength and power… 

Dorian shifted, crossing one leg over the other, to try to subtly relieve the growing pressure in his trousers. 

He looked to his left, to where his other lover was seated besides Cullen, head dipped in deep conversation. How a Dalish apostate and Ex-Templar were such good friends amazed him. But perhaps it made sense… Both had grown-up isolated from the rest of the world, had their share of traumatic experiences, and now found themselves in a position of command, with the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

It made Dorian a little sad, that his lover had troubles he did not go to Dorian with, but he understood. After all, his method of comfort was well, using sex as a distraction. Bull’s too, for that matter...

As much as their unique relationship worked, Ayden needed things that neither he, nor Bull could provide. 

A grunt drew his attention, as Iron Bull returned, overflowing and sloshing cups in his hands. The Qunari stepped over Dorian, settling in the chair next to him. He placed the tankards down and grinned at Dorian. 

“Ready for round three?” Dorian laughed, stretching his legs out and using Bull’s calves as a foot rest. 

“Not if you returned with more of that foul swill you seem to enjoy so much.” 

“Ah, you must trust me so little!” Bull let out a full-bellied laugh, before sliding one of the cups towards Dorian. Dorian lifted it to his lips, inhaled the scent, and smirked. 

“Sun Blonde Vint-1? You beast! How did you manage to find a Tevinter brewed spirit here, in the middle of a barbarian wasteland?” 

Dorian took a sip, appreciating the smooth way the liquor burned on the way down. He moaned slightly, it had been a long time since he’d had something from his homeland. 

Bull leered at him, clearly pleased with Dorian’s enjoyment. “It’s not me you should be thanking. I may have thought about it, but it was Kadan who pulled all the strings and managed to get a group of Leliena’s spies to find some.” 

Dorian lowered his cup, turning his head once again back towards Ayden. The elf in question was currently holding Cullen’s head gently, pressing his forehead against the other's. The gesture was one Dorian had never experienced before meeting Ayden, but had quickly discovered that the Inquisitor favored it over hugs as a way of expressing affection and offering comfort. 

The normally stiff commander was sitting there with his eyes closed, body relaxed, hands resting at his sides. 

A fond smile spread across Dorian’s lips, before he turned back to Bull, a similar look on the Qunari’s face. Dorian lifted his glass, offering a toast, “To our dear Amatus, who might not be the Herald of Andraste, but who is most certainly an angel.” 

Bull laughed, knocking his tankard against Dorian’s enthusiastically, liquid spilling over the edges and onto their hands. “To Kadan! And to the two luckiest bastards in the whole of Thedas who belong to him!” 

Dorian grinned, before bringing his drink to his lips. “I’ll drink to that!” 

They did. 

The hours pasted happily after that, the sun setting and filling Skyhold with red and gold light. At some point, the liquor got to Dorian’s head, and the Tevintor’s slim sense of modesty disappeared and he found himself in Bull’s lap. The Chargers came and went, Bull taking great pleasure in Dorian’s failed attempts to “fix” Krem’s style. 

“Your appearance is important Ser Krem, no matter how you choice to present yourself! At least allow me to give you a proper haircut!”

Eventually Ayden made his way over, settling in Dorian’s discarded seat. He reached over and finished off the last of Bull’s ale in one swig, before letting out a deep sigh and sinking into the chair, eyes closed. Bull shifted subtlety, reaching out to settle a large hand on the elf’s thigh, whilst not disturbing the now sleeping mage in his lap. 

“Rough day Kadan?” 

Ayden smiled, wrapping his long, slim fingers around Bull’s, “There are days when I think it’d be easier to take on a high dragon all by myself… I’m no good at talking to people Bull, I never know what to say to help.” 

“Nonsense!” Ayden looked up sharply “If you weren’t any good at talking to people, this whole thing would have fallen apart before Corpheyus had even showed up at Haven.” 

Ayden smiled, leaning over so his head was resting on Bull’s arm. “Cullen’s a good man, he tries so hard to be in control and collected that he forgets to take care of himself.” 

Iron Bull scoffed, “He’s not the only one.” Ayden smirked, before taking a deep, contented breath and closing his eyes. “Alright, Kadan, time for you to get some rest, just like Cullen and pretty boy here.” 

Shifting Dorian in his arms, the man making no indication that he was going to wake up from his drunken sleep anytime soon, Bull stood. He reached out a hand towards Ayden, who gratefully took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. The two made their way out of the tavern toward’s Bull’s room, the closest, Bull carrying Dorian gently. 

“You know, Kadan, I’m a little offended by what you said back there in the tavern.”

Ayden paused, holding the door to Bull’s room open, allowing the man and his charge to pass through. “What did I say?”

“The fact that you could even consider taking on a dragon without me, inexcusable!” Ayden laughed, grinning, before leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Bull. 

Bull smirked, and leaned down to meet the elf. A groan sounded from his shoulder. “Hey now, what about me?” Bull pulled out of the kiss, shared a looked with Ayden, before he tossed the barely awake Dorian onto his bed. 

“You’re next, pretty boy.”

Ayden laughed, a grin spreading across his lips as he watched his two lovers. The world might be falling apart around him, but here, in this moment, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes:
> 
> 1.) The forehead touching is totally inspired by Teyla and the Athosians from Stargate: Atlantis. I love it, it just seems so much more intimate than hugs. 
> 
> 2.) Dorian, like me, is a sleepy drunk. We get giggly, then we get cuddly, and then we pass out. 
> 
> 3.) At some point I will probably describe what Ayden looks like, maybe as a side note or something. 
> 
> I totally didn't plan to write another part to this so soon, but I just really love these guys, and couldn't help myself. However, I am in finals, so it'll probably be a while before I can write again. I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts, suggestions, etc! - Anders


End file.
